


So, Liam Dunbar, will you be mine?

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing Booths, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam doesn’t want to work at the Valentine’s Day Carnival for his school. But then Theo occupies the booth across from his own, things get a little more complicated.





	So, Liam Dunbar, will you be mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelOnFire (Katherine3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s Day! I hope you enjoy it! 💞

The locker door rattled as he fought with his combination, the metal sticking as it always did. He leaned his right shoulder heavily against it and lifted up as he put in the final number, the door opening with minimal fight. Red and pink flyers scattered across the floor at his feet and he scoffed, kicking at them as he put away his textbooks. He slipped off his book bag and shoved it in on top of everything, barely managing to cram it into the small space. He shut his locker door and started to walk away when Ms. Martin’s disapproving voice reached him. “I hope you aren’t littering on our floor, Liam.” He pivoted back around and knelt down, fighting the urge to glare up at her as he gathered the flyers.

“Isn’t this considered breaking and entering?” He asked, getting up. He crumpled the flyers in her hand, ignoring her frustrated sigh. “Or pointlessly killing trees?” Because really, how many flyers did they need around the school? Everywhere he looked, there were advertisements for their first annual Valentine’s Day carnival. Personally, he didn’t see the appeal of it. Why throw a carnival to celebrate love when those couples would rather be having sex? Rather be anywhere that wasn’t on school property.

“The trees are already dead, these flyers didn’t kill them.” Ms. Martin clicked her tongue. “I’m sorry to hear that you feel that way, Liam. But the carnival is a fundraiser for spring sports. You play one of those, don’t you?” She reminded.

“I just think it’s pointless. No one wants to be at school on a Saturday,” Liam continued. He tilted his head slightly, listening for the locker room and Coach Finstock barking they had five more minutes to change before he’d make them do suicide runs. “Gotta go. Practice,” he said before ducking around the principal.

“Good luck with baseball!” She called after him.

“I play lacrosse!” He said over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as he disappeared around the corner.

The locker room was its usual place of chaos and disorder. He stripped his shirt over his head as he approached his locker, hauling out his gym bag and pulling out his spare set of clothes. Four minutes later, he was securing the padding on his shoulders when Coach Finstock entered the locker room. “Listen up, baboons! I’ve got an announcement to make!” He barked out. Snorting quietly, Liam lifted his head to give the man his undivided attention. “Now, I am sure you all probably have these lovey dovey plans with your boyfriends or whatever for tomorrow.”

“We aren’t all gay,” someone reminded from the back of the room.

“Jason, everyone knows you’re dating Tony. Stop shoving your tongue down his throat after games if you want it to be a secret.” Coach replied without missing a beat. “As I was saying! Plans for tomorrow. Cancel them!”

“What?!” The boys erupted in dissatisfaction and Liam counted to three, covering his ears just before to shrill whistle cut through the air.

“Quiet! You’ve all got to work a shift at the carnival tomorrow. If you want to stay on the team, you’ll pick a shift and stick to it. I’ve got a sign-up to go around. Pick a booth and a time and I’ll see you there. Attendance is mandatory. Don’t think I won’t see you there. I will. Both of my eyes will be watching you.” He warned before tossing his clipboard to the nearest player. “Five minutes and then you’d better be out on the field warming up!” He said, walking off.

The sound of the pen scribbling against paper filled the room, the rest of his team speaking in hushed murmurs. Liam ignored them and focused on lacing up his tennis shoes, waiting patiently for the clipboard to come his way. One by one, his teammates filed from the room until only Liam was left. He skimmed over the clipboard in his hand, eyes widening as he found his name already neatly printed in the final time slot for the night. Beside it, he found that he was supposed to be running one of the games and prizes booth. Probably something where people would throw baseballs at milk bottles and get disappointed when they were unsuccessful. It was a complete scam.

With a heavy sigh, he tucked the clipboard under his arm and headed to practice.

-

“I hate this,” Liam complained into his phone as he rolled on his bed. Mason let out a mock sympathetic noise and he sighed. “You know I think this carnival is stupid, Mase. Why do I have to work it?”

“Because Coach wants you to be as miserable as he is?” Although it was a joke, Liam felt inclined to agree. “Dude. It’s two hours of the carnival. You’ll live.”

“Yeah, but someone signed me up for my slot. Why?” He asked.

“Maybe someone wants you to work a stall with them. Did you even look at the list?” Mason asked. Liam shook his head, frowning as the front door slammed shut.

“No. Listen, I’ve gotta go. Dad’s home and I promised to help him make dinner for mom. You promise you’ll stop by my booth tomorrow night?” Liam asked, sitting up.

“Definitely. Corey has the shift before yours and we wanted to enjoy the carnival. Not all of us hate having fun, Liam.” Mason’s laugh was the last thing he heard before he ended the call.

He slipped his phone into his pocket and jogged downstairs, going around the kitchen island to turn on the stove. The fridge was open, his dad leaning inside of it and rummaging through. “Hey, dad. Sorry I didn’t get this started, I was on the phone with Mason. Coach Finstock decided that since he’s alone and miserable on Valentine’s Day, the rest of us have to suffer with him. I’ve got to work that stupid carnival.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his hip against the counter. The fridge door shut and the man turned to face him, a deep chuckle rumbling from his chest. Liam stiffened at the sound, slowly turning to find Theo standing shirtless in the middle of his kitchen. “What the hell!”

“You forget I was mowing the lawn today?” Theo asked, lifting an eyebrow. Liam growled softly, gritting his teeth. The chimera had no right to look so smug. “So, you got roped into the carnival?”

“What’s it matter to you?” Liam asked. “I thought you weren’t going to be home today.”

“What made you think that?” Theo asked, moving past him and turning off the oven. “Your dad called this morning. Change of plans, he and your mom managed to get that weekend lodge reservation. Don’t you check your voicemail?” Liam didn’t answer, pulling out his phone to check notifications. He’d forgotten all about checking the voicemail by the end of a grueling practice session. Jenna and David had planned to go out of town for the holiday, but the lodge had overbooked them and cancelled their reservations. It was the sole reason that Liam had agreed to helping his dad cook for the night. He’d wanted to help make things special for the two of them. Apparently they were no longer in need.

“Have they already left?” Liam asked, frowning.

“About an hour ago. Your mom left pizza money for us. They said they’d call when they got to the lodge and make sure to talk to you.” Theo said, shrugging slightly. “You want to order pizza while I finish with the weed whacker?”

“I thought you had a date tonight.” Frowning, Liam put his phone away. He’d overheard one of the junior girls asking Theo on a date earlier that week.

“She wasn’t my type.” Theo replied.

“You have a type?” Liam asked in disbelief. Theo had always struck him as the kind to jump into bed with anyone who showed him a little interest. It wasn’t as though he didn’t have evidence to back him up. Theo was out of the house multiple times a week, claiming he was going out with some girl or another whenever Jenna asked about his plans. Liam tried to keep his nose out of the chimera’s business. Ever since he’d moved in back in October, they’d had a silent agreement not to bother each other. It had worked well so far. They spent time together when his parents were around and played video games on occasion, but this was their first night home alone. It felt strange.

“She doesn’t have the right parts,” Theo winked at him as he began to stroll from the kitchen. Liam’s jaw went slack and a low chuckle escaped the chimera. “Call for pizza, little wolf. And get the garlic knots.” The front door clicked shut a moment later.

“What the fuck just happened?” Liam whispered. Freeing his phone from his pocket, he called their favorite pizzeria and listened to the promotional sales as his mind raced. Theo was gay? How had he not known that?

With the order placed, Liam set his phone down on the counter and made his way outside. Theo was currently making his way along the driveway, not even looking up as the front door closed. “Theo?” He asked tentatively. The chimera made no sign of hearing him. “Theo!” Still, nothing. His back shifted to Liam, muscles flexing as he leaned over to inspect his work. Liam’s mouth went dry, his gaze dropping to the firm ass on display before him.

“Stop ignoring me, you prick.” Liam said, miraculously managing to work his mouth open. Theo didn’t even turn his head, but Liam got the feeling he was hiding a smirk. “You are such an asshole,” he muttered under his breath as he turned on his heel. “I don’t know why I bother with you.” Just as he shut the front door, Theo’s amused voice reached his ears.

“I heard that, pup.”

“I hate you,” Liam declared. Theo’s laugh told him that he caught the light and his stomach flipped at the sound. Rolling his eyes, he stomped to the kitchen and grabbed his phone and opened a text to Mason.

—  _ Did you know Theo was gay??? _

His phone vibrated a couple of seconds later, an emoji of an eye roll coming through and then a laughing face.

—  _ I can’t believe you are this dumb.  _

Furrowing his brows, he tapped out a new reply.

—  _ What’s that supposed to mean???? _

To no surprise, Mason didn’t answer him. He huffed, jogging upstairs and plugging his phone into the charger. He flopped down onto his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. The thing about it was that Theo being gay...it hurt. It shouldn’t have. But Liam knew that he was absolute shit at hiding his own chemosignals. Theo had to know about the crush he’d been harboring for the past few months. Knowing about it and refusing to act on it just confirmed Liam’s worst fears. Theo didn’t want him. He’d suspected as much, but it didn’t take away from the ache in his chest.

Half an hour ticked by, Liam feeling more and more restless with each passing minute. He heard the bathroom door click shut and Theo gently knocking on the door, easing it open. “Hey. You want to watch a movie? Pizza should be here soon, yeah?”

“I’m not feeling hungry anymore.” Liam said quietly. “I think I’m just going to go to bed early.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Mom and dad should be calling any minute. I’ll just check in with them and sleep it off.” Liam replied, stretching his legs out.

“I’ll put the leftovers in the fridge. Let me know if you change your mind.” The door shut a moment later and Liam buried his face against his pillow. At least the chimera hadn’t pressed the issue. Liam was pretty sure he didn’t have the heart to lie to him.

-

Someone was definitely looking out for Liam. He managed to avoid Theo completely for the rest of the night and the next morning as well. After speaking with his parents and offering them a greeting full of false cheer, he treated himself to cold pizza for a late breakfast. He didn’t hear from anyone for the rest of the day and he was grateful that Theo didn’t come back home. By the time the sun had set, Liam had managed to bury his feelings as best as he could. He drove himself to the school carnival for his shift at his assigned booth, looking forward to seeing Mason and Corey. Even if they were on a date, at least he could count on them not being overly romantic and gross in front of him.

After checking in with Coach Finstock running admissions, he was pointed in the direction of his booth. He was just across from it when he heard Theo’s warm laugh and a high pitched giggle. Turning on his heel, his gaze locked on the kissing booth that was set up directly from his own. Theo was leaning forward on his elbows, his most charming smile directed at a pretty brunette girl standing in front of the booth.

$1 was painted above the booth. Liam’s fingers curled around his wallet and he pulled out a bill, walking up to the booth and slamming the dollar down as he stepped in front of the girl. He reached across and wrapped his fingers in the front of Theo’s shirt, hauling him in for a kiss that was mostly teeth and anger. As he let go and broke the kiss, he caught the glimmer of surprise in Theo’s eyes and swallowed hard. “Just saving you from the one who isn’t your type,” he muttered before stepping back and turning away. He ignored Theo calling his name, fingers trembling as he walked over to his booth. He shoved his fists into his pockets, exhaling shakily as he looked up at Jason manning his station. “I’m good here, you can go home.” He said.

“What are you talking about? We’re working this booth together.” Jason frowned.

“Great,” Liam sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry. I’m kind of in a shitty mood.”

“Does it have to do with your boyfriend over there working the kissing booth? I’d be kind of pissed, too.” Jason remarked.

“Not my boyfriend. Speaking of, where’s yours?” Liam snapped. Jason laughed, clapping him on the arm and shaking his head.

“Tony and I are just friends with benefits, that’s all. I’m not gay.” Jason replied. Liam lifted an eyebrow and the other boy rolled his eyes. “Why is that such a big deal to everyone? I don’t need a label to be comfortable with who I am or who I want to be with.”

“To each their own,” Liam replied. He turned his attention briefly toward the kissing booth, chest tightening as he saw Theo watching them. The girl had disappeared from sight. Noticing his attention, Theo lightly tapped his ear and spoke so softly that Liam strained to hear him.

“Jealous much?”

“Screw you,” Liam huffed under his breath.

“Give me a time and place.”

“Stop that,” Liam growled. Theo chuckled softly, turning away as someone else approached the booth. Before he could even stop himself, Liam was storming across the small space between them and slamming another bill down. “I hate you,” he snapped as he grabbed his shirt again and dragged him in for a heated kiss. Theo’s tongue touched his lips and he released him, reeling back with a scowl.

“Sure doesn’t seem like it,” Theo chuckled.

“Shut up.” Frowning, Liam turned to look at the girl approaching the booth and fished another bill from his pocket to lay it down. “I think you should find another booth to spend money at. He’s going to be pretty busy. Spread the word.”

“Seriously? But he’s so hot.” The girl complained. Theo snorted softly in amusement, starting to reach for her money, but Liam slapped his hand down on Theo’s.

“He’s not straight.”

“They never are.” Sighing, the girl tucked her money away and walked away. Theo turned his gaze to Liam, clearing his throat and nodding down at their hands. Liam jerked his free, a blush heating his cheeks as he looked away from the amused chimera.

“Thought you hated me?” Theo asked.

“I don’t get you,” Liam amended. When Theo raised an eyebrow, he sighed. “I didn’t know you were gay.”

“I didn’t know you were bi,” Theo returned with ease. “What does it matter?”

“It doesn’t.” Liam said. “I mean...I...”

“Liam!” Mason’s excited voice cut through the crowd and he jumped back, turning to find his best friend and Corey making their way over. “Hey, man. Thought you were working last shift? Did you abandon your booth? Oh wait. Are you and Theo running the kissing booth together?” He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“No. I just needed to talk to him, that’s all.” Liam muttered. “I should get back to it before Finstock finds me. You and Corey having fun?”

“Trying to.” Corey said, tangling his fingers with Mason’s. “Do you two need anything? Food? Drink? A moment alone?” He asked.

“I think we’re good.” Liam said, taking a step back. “You guys go have fun. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” he directed at Mason before going back to his booth. Jason gave him a funny look, handing a stuffed purple teddy bear to a young girl and her mother.

“Everything okay?” Jason asked.

“I really wish people would stop asking,” Liam grumbled. He sighed and raked his fingers back through his hair. “I don’t know. I’m just...conflicted.”

“About your boyfriend running the kissing booth? You should just tell him you don’t like it if it makes you uncomfortable. But going over and intercepting every potential customer seems like a lot of energy to spend. Why don’t you just talk to him?” Jason asked curiously.

“Because we aren’t together. I don’t even know why I’m jealous.” Liam said, moving to straighten up the prizes along the wall to keep his hands busy. “He’s not even interested in me. I don’t know why I keep kissing him. I just...it hurts.” He confessed in a small voice, feeling his heart splinter. It hurt so much more to say it aloud. “We’ve lived together for months and I found out yesterday he was gay. Why didn’t he tell me? He knows I’ve had a crush on him...” he trails off, fingers brushing along the fluffy ear of a bright green rabbit. “It was okay that he didn’t want me. It was okay because I knew he wasn’t interested in guys. But now? How am I supposed to feel?”

“Maybe he was worried you weren’t interested.” Jason voiced, shrugging one shoulder. “Or maybe he didn’t want to make it weird since the two of you live together? Man, I don’t know. I’m not a therapist.”

“Thanks,” Liam let out a humorless laugh.

“Maybe you should talk to him.” Jason advised. “Looks like he’s shutting down early. If you go after him, I’ll tell Finstock you’re at the bathroom or something. But the way he’s been watching you, I think it would be dumb to think he doesn’t want you back.”

Liam glances back to find Theo walking away from the booth, tucking a few bills into an envelope. He hesitated, watching as the chimera began to disappear into the crowd. “I owe you,” he said before vaulting himself over the barrier and hurrying after the other boy. He caught up with Theo just as he was handing over the money to Principal Martin, catching him by the elbow. “We need to talk,” he murmured quietly. The chimera nodded and let himself be led from the carnival, the pair making their way to the empty lacrosse field. Liam sat down on the home bench and Theo straddled it beside him, waiting patiently for Liam to begin speaking.

“I don’t know what’s wrong. I don’t understand you. You’re gay and I just found out. I thought we were friends. You always told my mom you were taking girls on dates. Was that a lie?” He asked softly.

“Not entirely. I was taking girls out to be a friend to them. Some after bad breakups, others just to be the person they could vent to.” Theo explained softly. “Does it matter that I’m gay?”

“Yes. Because...” Liam swallowed thickly, feeling the tears building. He let out a shaky breath, lowering his gaze to the cold metal his fingers were wrapped around. “If you were straight, it meant you were just politely ignoring my crush. I was okay with that. But you’ve known this whole time and you didn’t...” the lump in his throat was hard to breathe around and he shuddered slightly. “Then I saw you tonight and I didn’t want anyone else kissing you.”

“You’re right. I knew about your crush,” Theo said. Liam’s breath hitched and the chimera reached over, carefully covering his hand. “But that’s all I thought it was. A crush that you would get over. When I realized you weren’t going to...I didn’t know what to do. I’m not good for you, Liam. I don’t know how to be someone I’m not and you deserve the best. I can’t give you that.”

“I don’t want the best. I want you.” Liam pleaded softly, voice weak to his own ears. “I wanted you when you saved me and Hayden from the Dread Doctors. I wanted you when you said you would be the bait. I wanted you in the elevator when we both thought we were going to die. I never thought you’d want me back. And then last night, when I found out you were gay, I just assumed maybe you just hadn’t been interested because it was me.” He admitted. Theo slid closer on the bench, taking his face between his hands and tilting his chin up so their eyes could meet.

“Liam Dunbar, you are the dumbest boy I’ve ever met.” He said. Liam rolled his eyes and started to pull back, but Theo refused to let go. “I’m not finished. You are dumb, but so am I. Of course I want you. Everyone knows it except for you. Did you know Mason and Corey set this whole thing up so we’d be across from each other tonight? Apparently they were hoping we’d get our heads out of our asses and do something about it. So, this is me doing something.” He leaned in, lips hovering over Liam’s. “I want you. I have since you said you liked the smell of my soap. So, Liam Dunbar, will you be mine?”

“It’s all I want,” Liam said before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. He poured himself into it, letting go of everything that had been holding him back. His fingers unclenched from the metal bench and found purchase in Theo’s shirt, hauling him closer as he swung his leg over to straddle the bench and mirror Theo. Their lips moved together, hearts beating in unison. Together at last.


End file.
